Get Your Way
by WriterRoxxy
Summary: Bones songfic, to Jamie Cullums 'Get Your Way'. Can Booth romance Bones and tell her what he has always been longing to say? Slighty OOC at some points,Sorry . Pairings BB AH


**Get Your Way**

'Come on Bones, its just dinner Please?' Seeley booth was on a mission to get Dr. Temperance Brennan away from her work. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. But tonight, he had something to tell her.

_Dinner at eight, that sounds fine,  
I suppose that means you'll turn up round nine._

'How about eight?' he questioned, although he knew he was still talking to himself. She was lost in her safe world of work.

'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah' she said, nonchalantly, 'I'll be there'

_Bought a bunch of flowers, just for her,  
She says the burden's on the receiver._

He never bothered with flowers, or tokens of appreciation, it hasn't his style. He knew that it wouldn't go appreciated by her either. Man she drove him crazy sometimes. 'See you at Wong Foos at 9 ok?'

He left, and went home to get changed. Little did he know, she was trying her hardest to avoid what was going to happen tonight. Deep inside her heart she wanted him. But sully, cam, work. Everything seemed to get in her way.

Out of no where Angela appeared at her office door.

'Go' she said 'have a good time, let what happens happen. Ok? Don't throw this one away Bren'

How did she always know what I was thinking? Brennan wondered. But she decided to take her best friends advice, tonight she was going to say to Seeley Booth how she really felt, not after some game playing though. It could be fun…

_I opened the door and you walked in,  
(Sniff) The scent of wild jasmine._

'Hey Booth' she said as she walked into the restaurant, and linked arms with him. She placed a small kiss on his cheek and as she did, breathed in some of his 'alpha-male' scent, it drove her wild.

_The room, seemed to freeze in time,  
My regular table will be just fine._

The room did freeze in time for Seeley Booth then, as he was startled by this open show of affection by bones, and remembered her earlier coldness towards him.

'You alright G-man?'

Questioned Sid, as he noticed his vacant expression.

'Yeah', he replied snapping back into reality,

'Our regular table please'  
_  
Radiant and elegant, you might be  
But your concentration is so go-lightly_

Brennan also noticed his vacant expression, and knew that she had startled him. Oh, this night was going to be fun

_Both of your eyes reflecting the moon,  
You really think you own the room.  
_  
As they walked over to their table, Brennan moved slightly in front, making sure she was wiggling her bottom just enough for him to see. She was working the room perfect, and when she looked back, she could see by his open mouth, that he had recognized it.

_So What Game Shall We Play Today?  
How About The One Where You Don't Get Your Way?  
But Even If You Do,  
That's Okay._

'Are you feeling ok Bones?'

He said sitting down at a table, while Sid went off to cook their meal.

'Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?

Brennan asked with a slight laugh. Moved her head closer to his, millimeters apart, almost touching, and then shot back down into her seat. His face was a picture of disappointment.

_  
So What Game Shall We Play Today?  
How About The One Where You Don't Get Your Way?  
But Even If You Do,  
That's Okay._

Booth recognized that she was playing with him, and quickly created a game plan, if she wanted to play dirty, then she was going to get it back.

_Try to pick it up, reading the signs,  
It's turning out to be a real good time,_

They ate the rest of dinner talking about random things like parker and various cases. Each other them were trying to read one another, to see what their next move would be.

And who'd have thought that entertainment,  
Lies in the winter of your discontent.

They both smiled, as neither one could decipher the other,

Now, sit at the table, face to face,  
Queen takes pawn, check or checkmate! 

Just as Brennan was about to say something, Angela Hodgins and Zach walked through the door.

'Bren!' Anglea exclaimed, and shoved up next to her friend, ad Hodgins sat next to her, and Zach tried to sit next to Booth. Tried and failed, so went to go get antoher chair.

'Booth that wasn't very nice' Bones said

'Its our special bond, eh Zach'

Zach, not quite knowing what he was agreeing to, just nodded silently.

_I feel your foot brush against my leg,  
I'm not that easily led._

Oh Brennan's plan was going perfectly. Now she had an audience, the fun could really start, Angela and Booth were talking, and she suddenly, ran her foot up his leg. She kept doing it until he realized, and his facial expression changed suddenly, after he realized how much it turned him on. The thing was Booth _was_ that easily led.

_You flutter your eyes and you toss your hair,  
I have to say that it is kind of unfair,_

She sat their, fluttering her well made up eyelashes, and her curled hair, wih him just watching, Angela and Hodgins had gone to 'the toilet' togethr about five mintues ago and still not come back, and that just left Booth, Bones and Zach.

_  
Let me tell you baby now what's in store,  
You win the battle, but I'll win the war!_

Booth knew that she had won this time, but wasn't going to let her win the whole night,

'Bones, will you help me get something from my car?'

'What' she replied, totally confused.

'Just something'

He led her off, outside, and left Zach sitting all on his own, not knowing what was going on anymore.

_This has been fun, I suppose,  
Although my feelings are all juxtaposed,_

'I had a really good night tonight Booth' she smiled 'thanks for getting me out of the lab'

'It's what I'm here for'

_But truth be told, I'm as fickle as hell,  
But gentlemen never kiss and tell!  
_

Suddenly he launched his lips onto hers, and started to caress them silently with his tongue, she moved towards him deepening the kiss, and threw her arm around his neck. He pressed her up against the side of his SUV, and carried the kiss on from there, deepening it even more. Little did they know that Sid, Angela and Hodgins were all watching from inside the restaurant.

As they broke for air, Brennan muttered,

'How do you manage to always Get Your Way?'_  
_


End file.
